marvelmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost Rider: Angel of Death
This is a reboot of the Ghost Rider films. Plot When Dan Ketch, former Motorcycle star, found out back stage at the 10th annual Motorcycle Race that his mother had died, he went into depression. One night, he was going to jump off a bridge to join her in the afterlife, but the police caught him. He had a huge fight with some cops but was accidently nocked off the side of the bridge, only to plummet into the deep water. He held his breath and decided he would rather live, but a huge storm came and almost drowned him. Under the water, he still managed to hold his breath. He saw a strange motorcycle left there by someone. He swam towards it and, when he touched it, felt a burn on his skin. It merged him with the spirit Zatharos and transformed him into Ghost Rider, Spirit of Vengance. He drove out of the water and off to his house. Later, in his house, he transformed back and passed out in the front lawn, next to his motorcycle. He woke up that morning and saw his friend, Johnny Blaze. Johnny asked him about the motorcycle, and Dan decided to ignore it. When the two went inside, Johnny was talking to Dan, until the news broadcast about Dan's incident on the bridge came on. Dan was assumed to be dead, and Johnny was the only other human on the planet who knew Dan was alive and well. Just then, Johnny had a flashback of himself as the Ghost Rider, and gasped. He told Dan about the motorcycle, and knew something shocking: when ever a new Rider is born, Mephisto must test them. Just then, a group of demonic creatures burst into the room, and attacked Dana nd Johnny. Johnny grabbed a gun out of his pocket and shot the demons with hell-fiire. Dan ran out into the front lawn and hopped on to the motorcycle. When the demons made it to the front lawn, they saw the Rider. Ghost Rider lassoed one of the demons with his chain, and whipped them across the yard. Ghost Rider drove forward and ran over two of the demons, when Johnny shot the last three. Dan, as the Rider, drove up next to Johnny, and asked him who "they" were. Johnny shook his head and said "the only Demon I know is Mephisto." Dan transformed back and said "lets go back inside before the police found out I'm alive." Later, at the Motorcycle Race finals, Dan and Johnny tried keeping it low profile, so Johnny raced and told the judges he was racing "in honor of Dan Ketch." when Johnny got to the third lap, a huge, flaming circle formed in the track and spewed out fire, which blew up Johnny's motorcycle. Dan ran out of the audience and on to the track, when people noticed him and gasped. Dan picked up Johnny as Mephisto rised up from the flaming circle. Dan ran backstage and grabbed his motorcycle. He transformed into the Rider and drove out on to the track, and started whipping Mephisto with his chain. Mephisto grinned and spewed out fire, which nocked Dan off his motorcycle, causing him to turn back. NOTE: This article is under consruction. Cast *Jim Caviezel - Dan Ketch / Ghost Rider *Josh Holloway - Johnny Blaze *Stellan Skarsgard - Mephisto *Genevieve Cortese - Lilith The Demon Mother *Jackie Earle Haley - Nightmare Category:Articles under construction Category:Movies Category:Rated R Category:Ghost Rider Franchise